21st century child  stuck the 70s
by lozza1989
Summary: When Emily Parker, a girl who was born in 1995 slips into a coma after a beating from her abusive and drunken mother in 2006, she wakes up to find herself in 1973, twenty two years before she was even born. This is my first life on mars fic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

plot summary: When Ten year old Emily Parker receives a beating from her drunken, abusive mother, she slips into a coma and wakes up to find herself in 1973, twenty two years before she was even born. Now Emily, a girl who was born in 1995 finds herself adjusting to life in the 1970s and having Sam Tyler as a father figure. Warning, this chapter contains scenes of child abuse.

June 15th 2006:

Emily Parker sighed with boredom and looked at the clock on the wall while she ate the second slice of toast on her plate. It had just reached Eleven pm and her mother was not back from her night out and she had left Emily on her own again, like she did every night.

Emily Parker was Ten and a half years old, she was born on September 22nd 1995, her dad died in a house fire when she was seven and since then, her mother had become an alcoholic, would often physically and verbally abuse Emily and often leave her on her own every night while she went out drinking and not come back until the next morning.

Emily and her mother lived in a tiny flat, they had been living there since their old house burned down and the little girl was now in it, on her own, eating toast and flicking through the channels on the 16 inch portable TV in the corner but there was nothing on, just late night programmes and feeling rather tired, Emily curled up on the sofa at the other end of the room and fell asleep, without turning the TV off.

She was woken up about an hour later by her mother who had come back from one of her frequent nights out. Emily sat up and saw that her mother was really drunk again, looking at Emily like she was something disgusting.

"You little cow" she slurred as she staggered over to Emily and pulled her up from the sofa "I hate you, it's your fault I'm always miserable, it's your fault the old house burnt down and killed your dad." Tears began to fill the child's eyes as the drunken woman grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"If it wasn't for you, he'd still be here" she practically screamed.

"It wasn't my fault mummy, I didn't make the house burn down" Emily said, tears falling down her now puffy cheeks. Her mother snarled and slapped Emily hard across the face, sending her falling to the ground.

"Now you are going to pay for what you have done" her mother snarled as she loomed over her.

"Mummy, it was three years ago, can't you just move on and accept it was an accident and not my fault" Emily pleaded before she received a hard kick from the vicious, intoxicated woman who was supposed to be her mother. The terrified little girl covered her eyes as she received further kicks and punches, trying to block it all out, hoping she would eventually give up and leave her alone., but she didn't, she carried on kicking and hitting her even further and after the final punch, she was dragged off the ground and with a snarl, her mother shoved her backwards, causing her to slam her head on the fireplace mantel piece. Emily slid to to the ground and was beginning to lose consciousness as her mother loomed over her, glaring.

"You deserved that you little bitch" she snarled before turning around and walking out the door, slamming it in the process. Emily tried hard to stay awake, but unconsciousness was consuming her rapidly and unable to fight any longer, Emily's world became dark and silent.

Sorry this chapters so short, I will try and make the next one a bit longer. The next chapter will see Emily waking up in 1973 and meeting the main Life on mars characters.


	2. 1973

1973

She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious for, but as Emily's eyes began to flutter open, everything seemed blurry around her and she could hear people's voices, talking around her, one of them she recognised was her next door neighbour, Mrs. Kurtis.

"_Emily, can you hear me, Emily, talk to me sweetheart" _She heard Mrs. Kurtis say before she heard a second voice.

"_This girl has suffered a nasty blow to the head, we need to get her to the hospital right away." _She could hear their voices, but couldn't see them, talking above her and she heard Mrs. Kurtis's voice again.

"_I looked in this morning and I found laying there on the floor, not moving. I think her mother did this to her, she's been using the poor child as a punchbag, but this has gone far enough." _Emily squeezed her eyes tight and then opened them again, her vision much clearer but she could not see Mrs Kurtis or whoever else was talking standing over her. Rubbing her eyes, Emily slowly sat up to see that she was still in the same flat, but it looked different as to what it was before she was knocked unconscious. There was a bed at the other end of the room, a TV which looked really old and on top of that, everything looked old and Emily couldn't understand as to how the flat had suddenly changed and she began to wonder if her mother decided to redecorate the flat while she was lying unconscious on the floor or was this just some kind of hallucination from the blow to the head. Emily shut her eyes again and opened them, thinking that the flat would be back to how it was before, but it still stayed the same and Emily was growing more confused, what was going on and where was her mother. Just then, she heard someone in the bathroom and thinking it was her mother, Emily got down on her hands and knees, crawled underneath the bed and looked to see not her mother, but a man who looked to be about in his early thirties wearing a dark blue polo shirt, a leather Jacket and some dark red trousers and Emily was growing more confused, who was this man, where did her come from. The little girl watched as he walked to wards the bed, his feet standing right in front of her face and she noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes, they were under the bed and Emily knew that he would be going to look under the bed to get his shoes and then see her hiding there so she curled up into a ball and covered her eyes beginning to wonder if her mother had bought him home from the pub last night and it wasn't long before she realized that she had been discovered.

"Hey, how did you get in here?" Shaking now, Emily removed her hands from her eyes to see the strange man looking right at her.

"I was already here" she replied. The man gave her a confused look and asked her what she meant by the fact she was already there.

"Listen, why don't you come out from under there and explain" he suggested, attempting to coax the scared girl out from under the bed. After a few minutes, Emily finally crawled out from under the bed, sat on it and the man crouched down in front of her.

"OK, do you remember how you got in here?" he asked her.

"Well I was already in this flat, but it looked different to what it does now and I was here by myself until my mummy walked in and she was drunk" Emily explained.

"Go on, what happened next?" the man asked her.

"She got really angry, she started shouting at me, blaming me for the fire that killed my daddy and then she started hitting me. I begged her to stop but she wouldn't, she just kept on doing it and then she dragged me up from the floor and pushed me into the fireplace, the next thing, I'm waking up and the flat looks different" she explained before noticing the date on the calender "hang on, why does it say 1973 on the calender?"

"Because that's the year" the man replied. Emily gasped and got even more scared, she was confused now, really confused.

"I don't get it, it's supposed to be 2006, not 1973" she said before turning to the man "I know this sounds really weird, but I haven't been born yet, it's impossible for me to be here." the man then looked at Emily, like he had just realized something.

"I need to ask you a question if that's OK?" he asked her. Emily nodded and said he could ask her a question.

"What year where you born?" he asked. Emily took a deep breath and told him that she was born on September 22nd 1995.

"OK and you said it was 2006 before you woke up here" he said "oh my god, I'm not the only one."

"Are you saying that you're from the future too?" Emily asked "what happened to you, how did you get here?"

"I got hit by a car" he replied.

"Ouch" Emily replied. The man then sat next to her on the bed and asked her what her name was.

"Emily Parker" she replied "what's you name because I'll feel more comfortable talking to you if I knew who you where."

"OK, I'm Sam Tyler and I'm a police officer, so you don't have to feel worried about telling me anything k" he reassured her. Emily nodded and Sam asked her how long her mother had been physically abusing her for.

"Since my daddy died, when I was seven" Emily said "I wanted to tell somebody but I was too scared."

"Why was you scared of telling some one?" he asked her.

"I was scared of what she might do if she found out that I ratted on her" Emily replied "it got worse as I got older though, when my daddy first died, she got really depressed and started drinking a lot, ignoring me but it wasn't until a month after when she started hitting me and then leaving me on my own every night while she went to the pub and sometimes not come back until the morning after. I think this time, she's gone to far and I could either be in some sort of a coma, gone back in time or none of this isn't real."

"That's the same thing I said when I first arrived here" Sam replied. Emily then gave him a confused look and asked him how she could be here in 1973, when she hasn't even been born yet.

"I don't know, but you're not alone in this OK" he reassured her.

"Where am I going to go?" she asked "my mummy hasn't even been born yet or my daddy."

"You can stay here with me" Sam told her "because, were both from 2006 and were both stuck in this different time zone and besides, I don't want to see a little girl out on the streets."

"Thanks" Emily replied "I won't be any trouble, you won't even notice I'm here." Sam smiled at her and then looked at the clock, realising that he was late.

"Do you have to go into work?" Emily asked "do you have to put all those bad people in prison?"

"Yes" he replied "damn, I can't leave you here on your own, guess you'll have to come with me." Emily nodded and got up off the bed, that's was when she first realized that her clothes had changed. Before, she was wearing pyjamas and now she was wearing a yellow turtle neck sweater, a red overall dress, some blue knee length socks and red Mary Jane shoes.

"What are you going to tell them?" Emily asked "about me?"

"I'll tell them, you're my niece or something because they won't believe me if I told them you're from 2006 and you came here from a blow to the head" Sam explained. Emily nodded and thought that was a good idea.

When they arrived at the station, Emily was nervous and she clung onto Sam's arm as they entered his office where they were greeted by someone who appeared to be a giant to Emily.

"Tyler, where the bloody hell have you been, you're an hour late" the other man boomed before he noticed Emily clinging onto Sam's arm "and since when did this station become a creche?"

"Sorry, this is Emily my niece" Sam replied "she's moving in with me because her mother was arrested for assault."

"Doesn't say much does she" said the other man.

"She's shy" Sam replied "and I think she's scared of you." He then turned to Emily and introduced the man in front of her.

"Emily, this is DCI Gene Hunt" Sam told Emily "don't worry, he doesn't bite, much."

"Oh charming" said Gene "next you'll probably tell her that I'm the boogie monster or something." Sam simply grinned in response and looked at Emily who was stood, looking around, observing this new world that seemed really strange to her, had all become too much for her to handle and she fainted on the spot.


	3. Strange new world

strange new world

Before she came round for a second time, Emily could feel herself lying on what felt like a sofa and she could here people talking over her again, strange unfamiliar voices that she had never heard before.

"_What's wrong with her Doctor, why hasn't she woken up yet."_

_"It appears as if Emily has slipped into a coma, caused by hitting her head very hard on the fireplace and possibly by the force aswell, like she was pushed."_

_"Have you found out where her mother is yet?"_

_"Yes, she was at a night club just up the road from their flat, she has been taken in for questioning as we believe she is the one responsible for putting Emily in this state."_

_"How long do you think she'll be in a coma for?"_

_"We have no idea yet, but once she wakes up, she can tell us what happened and maybe identify who pushed her, but I still reckon it's the mother who was reponsible."_

"Help me, please" Emily mumbled as her eyes flickered opened to see herself lying in what looked like a locker room on a sofa and also in the room was her was Sam and the taller man she had met before, Gene hunt.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked the the little girl as she sat up on the sofa, looking rather confused and bewildered.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.

"You fainted, don't you remember?" Sam asked her "you were stood in the middle of the room and you fainted." Emily then tried to recall the voices she had heard right before she woke up but they had now gone but she could remember them mentioning something about a coma.

"So, what happened then, did Chris let off one of his silent but deadlys?" Gene asked "is that why she fainted?" Emily couldn't help but smile at what he just said but she then she asked who this Chris person was.

"He's someone who works here" Sam told her before whispering to her "do you know the real reason why you fainted?"

"I'm not sure "Emily whispered back "I guess it's this place, it feels strange to me, I heard some voices talking, people, saying I was in a coma."

"Well it could be possible, I hear people talking about me to, even though I can't see them" Sam whispered back to her.

"So, gladys, you said something about her mam being put away for assault" Gene pointed out "who excatly did she assault?" Sam then told Emily that he was going to have a word with the other man in the room.

"Ok" Emily said before laying back down again. Sam then told Gene about how Emily's Mother became abusive towards Emily after her father died in a house fire when she was seven and would often come home drunk and beat her.

"That's one of the things I hate, people who use kiddies as bloody punchbags" Gene pointed out "especially their own."

"Well, she went to far this time, she pushed her into the fireplace and she almost hit her head on it and she would have ended up in a coma if the neighbour hadn't come in and stopped her" Sam explained. Just then, a woman who looked to be in about her late twenties to early thirties had entered the room.

"Oh, she's awake then?" the woman asked gesturing to Emily "how is she?"

"She's ok, I think she's probably over tired" Sam replied.

"Who's that?" Emily asked, nodding at the woman who walked over to the little girl and introduced herself as Annie cartright.

"That's a nice name" Emily replied "I had a girl at my school who was called Annie."

"Was she your friend?" Annie asked. Emily shook her head and pointed out that this other Annie was really snobby and thought she was better than everyone else.

"Well I can assure you I am nothing like that other Annie" Annie told her whilst chuckling. Just then, anothr man entered the room and looked as though he had something important to announce.

"So sorry to interupt but we've had a call in, apparently some young lass has been assaulted down chatsworth road" he informed.

"Thanks Chris, we're on it right away" Gene replied "come on Dorothy, we've got a nonce to catch and once we do, we're gonna bring him here and I'm going to teach him a lesson about harrasing innocent girls."

"What about Emily?" Sam asked.

"It's ok, I'll look after her" Annie offered.

"Ok, thanks Annie" he replied before focusing his attention on Emily "will you be ok?"

"I will" Emily replied with a smile. After Sam and Gene had left, Emily tunred to Annie with a confused expression.

"What's a nonce?" she asked curiously. Annie managed to stop herself giggling before changing the subject.

"Tell you what, why don't you and me go down to the canteen and see what they've got there?" she asked.

"Ok" Emily replied. A few minutes later, the pair of them where down at the canteen and Emily had a plate of chips and a chocolate milkshake.

"So, how do you know Sam then?" Annie asked.

"He's my erm, Uncle" Emily replied, remembering that she wasn't supposed to say anything about being from the future.

"Well, I didn't know he had a niece" Annie replied.

"I didn't know about him either until the people from the social services took me to him last night after my neighbour caught my mummy hitting me" Emily explained.

"Your mum's been hitting you?" Annie asked "oh you poor little thing."

"It all started when I was seven, my daddy died in a housefire and after my mummy started drinking, then she started calling me really horrible names and then she started hitting me and blaming me for the fire even thought it wasn't my fault" the ten year old explained "I don't think Sam knew about me because he told me that he hadn't seen my mummy for about twelve years because they had abit of a falling out."

"So, are you staying with him then?" Annie asked. Emily nodded just as they saw Gene walking past the canteen, dragging a man who looked to be about in his late teens to earlier twenties by the ear and yelling at him.

"Why was he shouting at that man?" Emily asked.

"Because he did a very bad thing and he's going to get a really big telling off" Annie replied just as Sam entered the canteen with a young girl who appeared to be about fifteen years old and she was clearly shaken up.

"Annie, this is Fiona Hutchinson, she is the girl who was assaulted down chatsworth road" Sam explained as he helped the girl sit down.

"Do you want a cup of tea love?" Annie asked Fiona.

"Thanks" the teenage girl replied, pulling her cardigan tightly round her. Sam then left the canteen to go to the lost and found room, Annie had gone to get Fiona a cup of tea, leaving her with Emily who was looking at her curiously.

"What are you looking at?" Fiona asked.

"I'm sorry" Emily replied timidly.

"It's alright, I'm just abit shaken up that's all, I didn't mean to snap?" Fiona replied "what's your name anyway?"

"Emily parker" Emily replied.

"Why are you hear, you look far to young to be a copper" Fiona said "you don't look no older than nine."

"I'll be Eleven in September" Emily replied "I'm staying with my uncle for a while and he bought me here. He's the one who came in here with you." Annie then came over with Fiona's cup of tea and sat with the two girls.

"So Fiona, I see you've met Emily" she said before turning to the younger girl "Emily, I just need to have a word with Fiona in private, why don't you go and see if they have any buns." Emily nodded and went to the serving area just as she heard those people talking again and this time, she heard her mum's voice.

"_Mrs parker, can you explain as to how your daughter injured herself?"_

_"I already told you, she was messing about, she slipped, smacked herhead on the fireplace andknocked herself out."_

_"But you wasn't there, you were seen partying at a nightclub at the same time she was bought into AanE, not one of the best places to be when your child's been serious injured also, we found brusing all over her body, quite recent ones too and you cannot denie that you've been beating this poor child up."_

_"Oh what the hell do you know, she's my kid and I'll do what I like with her. She deserves it anyway, after she burnt our old housedown three years ago."_

_"I highly doubt that a seven year old would start at fireon pupose but."_

_"It's her fault, it's always her fault. You know, if she comes out of this coma, I'm going to teach her a lesson she won't forget."_

_"Well that won't be possible because you won't be seeing you daughter, if she recovers from this coma then she will be put into foster care and you will be looking at a long term jail sentence."_

"Emily, Emily are you ok?." Emily snapped back into reality and saw Annie stood in front of her.

"Sorry, I was miles away" the young girl replied just as Sam and Gene entered the canteen.

"So, what happened then?" Annie asked.

"Gary tempest, twenty two, he was seen trying to assault fifteen year old Fiona Hutchinson. She was on her way back from a friends when he pulled her into an alleyway and tried it on with her, bloody pervert. Couldn't get one single word from him about why he wanted to assault a fifteen year old girl, just gave us a load of gob" Gene replied "but he'll be going down for a long time, another worthless piece of scum of the streets." Sam walked over to Fiona and told her that he had got in contacts with her parents and they were on their way to pick her up. Emily sat down, feeling slightly dizzy and still confused as to what was happening. How did she end up twenty two years before she was even born and what where those voices she kept hearing and everything seemed really strange to her as she had never been around in the 1970s, maybe she was in a coma and all this was some kind of dream or hallucination. Sam crouched down in front of her and asked if she was ok because she was still looking a bit peaky.

"I'm ok, it's just still strange to me, all this, this year" Emily replied.

"That's now I felt when I first came here so I know what you're going through" Sam replied "but, you musn't tell any of these where your really from because they wouldn't believe you, just stick with the your my niece sent to lice with me because your mum's been mistreating you."

"Well that bit about my mummy is true so it's a good excuse" Emily replied "It wasn't fair that she was blaming me for the fire, it wasn't even my fault."

"Can you remember how it happened?" Sam asked her.

"Well, there were these people who had something against our family and they kept giving us hassle and posting threat letters through the letter box. My daddy went round to tell them to stop bothering us or he'd call the police so that night, they came round and fire bombed the house. My mummy and daddy managed to get out but I was trapped in my bedroom so he came back into house, got me to jump out of the window which I did, but the house explaoded before he could get out" she explained "since then, my mummy started drinking all the time, hitting me and blaming me for it all."

"And now she's gone too far, putting you in hospital, in a coma. You know something, I bet she will end up in prison" Sam told her.

"Who's going to end up in prison Samantha?" Gene asked as he came walking over "you talking about her mum?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Emily that her mum will go to prison for child abuse and nearly putting her in hospital" Sam replied.

"Sounds like a right crazy cow to me, what was this ones excuse then, did she run out of fags and took it out on the kid?" Gene asked.

"Her dad was killed when their house was firebombed three years ago and since then, her mum blamed her for it and started knocking her about when she had too much to drink" Sam explained. Emily nodded in agreement.

"So, this woman's been knocking her about because a bunch of scumbags torched their house. Did she think that her kid got all her mates together and threw burning teacloths through the windows?" the other man asked "well, if I ever met her, I'd make sure she'd been going down for a long time."

Emily had spent most of the day at the station, she had met the other people that worked there including Chris who she heard about earlier and another man called Ray. Emily also noticed that Ray didn't like Sam so she asked him why.

"Because I ended up with the job that he wanted and he doesn't like me because of it" Sam told her. When it was time to close up, Emily had fallen asleep at Sam's desk, her arms where crossed on the desk and her head was resting inbetween them.

"Blimey, looks like someone's zonked out at your desk" Gene told Sam, nodding at Emily. Sam walked over to his desk and lifted Emily from the seat.

"You know something, she is the most quietest kid I have ever come across" Gene pointed out as they walked down the corridor.

"Well, she's bound to be abit timid if she's been a victim of child abuse" Sam replied "maybe she'll become more confident if she started hanging around with other kids her age." By the time he arrived back at his flat, Sam was still carrying the sleeping Emily and once he got inside, he put her on the bed and took her shoes off, leaving her socks on and put the blanket over her. He was also starting to feel sorry for the little girl, how could someone do something so awful to a young child, it wasn't right and hoped that her mother had been sent to jail because she was only a little girl and didn't deserve to be treated like that. Meanwhile, as Emily slept, her nightmares had just begun when she saw her drunken, vicious looking mother coming towards her, ready to strike.


	4. Nightmares of her past

Nightmares of her past

Emily squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her mother to strike her but nothing happened and the little girl slowly opened her eyes to find herself laying on a bed in what looked like a Hospital room with people stood over her who she guessed where Doctors and she could hear them talking.

"_She isn't showing any signs of response."_

_"We did an x-ray and it shows that she suffered a severe blow to the head, causing her to slip into a deep Coma. We believe her mother must have pushed her so hard if it caused this amount of damage."_

_"Do you think she'll wake up?"_

_"It's too early to say but her mother is not to go anyway near her."_

Emily desperatly tried to call out to the people around but no sound came from her mouth and they could not hear her. She tried to lift her arm up to reach out to them but found she couldn't move her whole body and tried calling out to them as they left the room, leaving her alone and scared whn the room suddenly began to disapear around her and this time, she found herself stood in what looked like a park with a play area in the far corner, a play area which seemed really familiar to her and Emily realized that this was the park where she and her parents used to come every weekend before her dad died and her mum became an abusive and phycotic alcoholic. Wearily, she began making her way towards the play rea and when she got closer, she saw that it was empty except for three people, a man, a woman and a little girl who appeared tob e about five years old and it didn't take long for her to realize that the little girl was herself as a five year old.

"Daddy" she whispered as she watched her dad pick up her five year old self and swing her round and round by her arms as she giggled with excitement. She then saw her mum watching her dad and she looked alot more cleaner and sober than before but Emily knew that two years from this happy event, her dad would perish in a house fire and her mum would become the person she knew now. The park then began to dissolve and transform like the Hospital room did until Emily found herself stood in her old bedroom from her old house and she saw her youngerselve sleeping under the covers on her bed before crossing over to the wall where a calender was hung up and to her horror, she realized that it was the night of the fire and that was when the room began to fill with the smoke before the alarm went off and Emily's seven year old self woke up, screaming and crying in terror. The Ten year old Emily shut her eyes and covered her ears before she found herself stood outside the now burning house and her parents where also outside but her seven year old self was still trapped inside.

"Emily's still inside, I have to go get her" her dad yelled.

"But you'll get killed in there" her mum replied. Emily then looked up to see her seven year old self hanging out the bedroom window with sheer terror on her face.

"Daddy, mummy help" she screamed desperatly and despite her mother's pleas, the older Emily watched as her dad ran back inside the burning house before sticking his head out the bedroom window and telling the firemen to place a trampoline under the window because he was going to throw Seven year old emily out the window and Ten year old Emily watched as her dad dangled her youngerselve from the window before dropping her onto the waiting trampoline below and he was about to do the same himself but before he could, an almighty explosion erupted and Emily screamed, covering her ears with her eyes squeezed shut before she felt herself falling and falling until she hit the ground before opening her eyes to see that she was now in the tiny flat that she and her mum had been living in since the fire.

"This is the day she first hit me" Emily whispered as she saw her mother, slumped on the sofa with a half empty bottle of vodka in her hand when Seven year old Emily came toddling into towards her in cotton Pyjamas.

"Ohno, it's coming" Emily whispered as she prepared herself for what was about to happen next as her seven year old self gave her drunken mother a little shove.

"Mummy, I had a bad dream, can I have a hug?" Seven year old Emily asked, her voice quivering.

"Piss off back to bed you little shit" her mum slurred in a drunken manner but Seven year old Emily didn't move an inch and Ten year old Emily braced herself for what was to come next.

"But mummy, I'm too scared and I want you to hug me, tell me everythings ok like you usually do" the past Emly begged and the older Emily watched as her drunken mother heaved herself of the sofa and towered over her tiny, seven year old self.

"Don't you ever listen?" her mum slurred before raising her voice " I SAID GO BACK TO BED, NOW!" and that was when it happened, her mum had struck the seven year old Emily across the cheek, sending her falling to the ground and Ten year old Emily found herself screaming in the process.

"STOP IT, STOP HITTING ME, STOP IT"she screamed as she watched her mum deliver another slap to her seven year old self.

"It's all your fault, it's your stupid fault he's dead and I'm going to make sure that you'll live the rest of your pathetic little life feeling guilty for what you've done to this family" her mum hissed. Unable to bear it any longer, Emily covered her eyes and sobbed, curling up on the ground where she could still hear her mother's hordes of abuse which seemed to fade away until she felt someone shaking her and Emily opened her eyes to find herself laying on the bed in Sam's flat and he was crouched down beside the bed.

"Are you ok, I heard you crying out in your sleep" he told her.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream" Emily replied as she sat herself up and realizing it was now morning.

"What happened, was someone hitting you because I heard you screaming, telling someone stop hitting you" Sam told her.

"It was my mum, I saw her hitting my seven year old self and I just wanted it to stop"Emily replied "I also had a dream about the night of the fire and my daddy rushing in to save me but the house exploded before he could get out."

"So, it was like you were having nightmares about your past?" Sam asked her. Emily nodded and told him how it had started with them at the park two years before the fire before turning into the nightmare she had been living since she was Seven years old and before her mum put her in a coma after viciously attacking her.

"But I can't understand as to why I ended up here if I haven't even been born yet"she continued. Sam didn't know how to explain the whole situation to her as it would probably be too complicated for a Ten year old to understand.

"Listen" he suggested, changing the subject "I'll let you come down the station with me again but tomorrow, I'm going to see if I can get you a place at the local school."

"Ok" Emily replied in a polite manner "I understand." Just then, the front door burst open and Gene came bursting in.

"C,mon Tyler get a shake on, there's been reports of a hostage situation over at the post office" he said.

"Ok, but what about Emily?" Sam asked "I can't leave her."

"Can't I come?" Emily asked, sounding eager "I want to see what you do?"

"It could be dangerous" Sam explained to her "but if you do come, you stay in the car."

"What, in my car?" Gene asked as though someone had taken away his year supply of whisky.

"I don't think she'll drive off with it, she's only Ten years old" Sam replied.

"Ok, but make sure she stays in the car, it could get messy" Gene replied before heading off outside. Emily gave same a look as though to say "how do you put up with him?" and Sam noticed this.

"Oh don't worry, he does that but you'll get used to him" he told her.

"Oi Tyler, are you and the sprog coming or what?" Gene yelled from the hallway. Sam helped Emily off the bed and then went off to the Post office.


End file.
